Caramel Macchiato
by Sayaka Matou
Summary: Sesungguhnya, sebuah penyakit tidak selalu membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap kehidupan. Tidak satupun dari mereka berekspektasi akan menjadi seperti ini. A Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo fanfiction. On-going. DLDR. RnR please?


"Sudah kubilang jangan menghubungiku."

 _Tapi kau meninggalkanku cukup lama, aku merindukanmu._

"Hei, aku sedang sibuk."

 _Aku tidak peduli. Dengarkan aku, Ong Seongwoo. Cepatlah kembali. Setengah tahun berlalu akhirnya kau bisa mendengar suaraku lagi. Seharusnya kau senang, bukan?_

"DIAMLAH, BRENGSEK!" Pria bersurai hitam tersebut melemparkan handphonenya ke jok belakang mobil. Konsentrasinya terbuang begitu saja di tengah jalan bebas hambatan yang tidaklah sepi. Sesekali Seongwoo melirik ke belakang melalui kaca depan. Handphonenya terus saja menyuarakan nada dering pertanda telepon masuk secara terus menerus.

 _Aku merindukanmu juga, dari dalam lubuk hatiku._

 _Tapi dadaku terasa sakit._

 _Kau pintar sekali dalam berakting. Untuk apa kau datang lagi?_

Lelaki bernama lengkap Ong Seongwoo tersebut menginjak pedal gas untuk mencapai kecepatan penuh. Rasa kesal menyelimutinya - mengingat seseorang itu kembali untuk memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Ya, Seongwoo tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, tidak sedikitpun.

Saat kekesalannya memuncak setelah melirik layar handphonenya lagi, melihat jumlah _missed call_ yang ia terima. Tidak melepas tatapannya dari handphone sambil berdecak kesal menurunkan konsentrasinya pada titik terendah sehingga sesuatu yang besar menghempasnya dan membuat semua menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Wanna One_** \- **YMC Entertainment**

From **Mnet Survival Program:** _ **Produce 101 Season 2**_

 **Caramel Macchiato** **© Sayaka Matou**

 **Pairing :** **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kang Daniel, seorang idol yang menghabiskan waktu luang di apartemennya seorang diri.

 _Membosankan._ Gumamnya setelah mengeluarkan suara _click_ pada mouse untuk mematikan komputer. Daniel melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di dekat bantalnya. Beberapa notifikasi pesan masuk dari orang yang sama menutupi wallpaper handphonenya.

 _[5.40 PM] Aku akan ke apartemenmu sebentar lagi. Jangan lupa bukakan pintu untukku._

 _[6.50 PM] Hei, balaslah._

 _[9.00 PM ] Kang Daniel!_

 _Apakah pesan seperti ini harus kubalas? Kalau mau datang, silahkan saja._ Daniel melempar handphonenya dan menarik selimut. Perhatiannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada buku komik yang dibacanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, bel apartemennya berbunyi cukup kencang dan terus- menerus.

"Iya, sebentar. Tidak sabaran." Daniel bangun dari ranjangnya, melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Sosok lelaki beriris hitam berdiri di hadapannya.

Daniel menyapa lelaki tersebut dengan wajah malas sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu memempersilahkan masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah, diikuti dengan dirinya.

"Sungwoo hyung, kenapa kau kemari?" Daniel mengernyitkan kening sambil menatapnya yang melemparikan pandangan pada Daniel dengan serius.

Park Sungwoo adalah manajer Daniel yang sebelumnya bekerja sebagai model. Sungwoo sudah mengenal Daniel sebelum ia debut. Ia selalu menganggap Daniel seperti keluarganya sendiri. Saat Daniel tidak dalam kegiatan keartisannya, ia dapat berubah menjadi sosok seorang kakak.

"Kau harus melakukan _medical check up_ besok pagi. Sudah berapa kali kau melewatkannya?"

"Sekitar tiga atau empat kali, kurasa." Daniel menghela nafas menjawab pertanyaan Sungwoo.

Jitakan kecil mendarat di kepalanya saat Sungwoo mendengar apa yang sudah diucapkan oleh Daniel.

"Kau selalu dengan alasan yang sama, bukan? Kau tidak bisa bangun pagi, maka dari itu aku kemari untuk menginap dan membangunkanmu saat pagi datang. Lalu aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, mengerti?"

Daniel menatap manajernya dengan tatapan malas, dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, hyung. Aku tidak mengalami perubahan setelah melakukannya berkali kali. Aku bosan dengan rumah sakit."

Mendengar penjelasannya, Sungwoo menampar Daniel tepat di pipi kirinya. Sungwoo adalah satu satunya orang yang peduli dengan kesehatannya. Ia bahkan rela membuang waktunya untuk kesehatan Daniel dan terkadang membahayakan kesehatan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung! Apakah itu sikap yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang manajer? Menampar seorang idol?" Daniel mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat ayunan tangan manajernya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak seenaknya bicara! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, Daniel-ah. Perhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau seorang idol yang menjadi panutan diantara fansmu. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya para fans saat kau jatuh sakit dan berhenti beraktivitas seperti biasanya? Mereka semua merindukanmu, mereka ingin melihatmu kembali. Oh, kau barusan mengatakan tidak ada perubahan? Tentu saja, bodoh. Lihatlah itu." Sungwoo menunjuk beberapa plastik obat di meja. "Bahkan kau tidak meminumnya sama sekali."

Ini pertama kalinya Sungwoo kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi seorang Kang Daniel yang sudah bersamanya sejak lama.

"Hyung, cukup!"

"Perhatikan kondisimu, Kang Daniel. Kau bukan orang biasa yang bisa seenaknya dengan kesehatan tubuh."

Beberapa saat setelah itu, keduanya terdiam, tidak ada suara yang sedikitpun ditimbulkan. Bahkan Daniel hanya menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sungwoo menatap Daniel dengan antusias, berharap hal positif keluar dari dalam mulut dan hatinya.

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi seorang idol."


End file.
